Beautiful Goodbye
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Kat's leaving for London.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Goodbye by Spikeybabe

Power Rangers are not mine. I have no idea who they belong to, but it's not me. No money is being made and no harm was committed to any characters.

* * *

Katherine Hillard sighed as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. In an hour, her life was going to change drastically for the 3rd time in two years. The first was moving from her native Australia to Angel Grove, California. The second was when she joined the Power Rangers as the Pink Ranger. Now she was moving to London to attend the Royal Ballet Company.

Thinking of the Power Rangers pulled her mind back to the one person she was trying not to think about. Tommy Oliver. They had been dating for a year and a half since Tommy's first girlfriend Kimberly Hart had broken up with him. Kat shook her head slightly. She'd been so desperate to fit in after Rita's deception and then becoming a Ranger that she chased Tommy with a vengeance. Not that he hadn't been an important part of her life, but she'd fit into a role that he needed filled and quite simply Kat had fallen right into it.

Kim Hart. She'd been a good friend in the short time Kat had known her, but Kat knew more than anyone else why Kim had broken up with Tommy, to give him the chance to concentrate on the Rangers and his life in Angel Grove. Kim had mailed her a letter after she ended up in Florida telling her exactly was going through her head. Well, now they had given up the Turbo powers and Tommy's racing was moving him around California and Nevada. Well, she had plans for that. She wondered fleetingly how she would bring it up to Tommy. Not that she was completely unselfish in trying to reunite Kim and Tommy. She'd had a crush on Jason Scott since he'd had the Gold Zeo Powers. She smiled, remembering how he looked in spandex. Anyway, Emily and Jason had broken up a couple months ago and he still seemed preoccupied with that. Kat was moving to London but there was no harm in looking.

* * *

"Kat."

She whirled around quickly. There they all were. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Jason. They surrounded her, all talking at once.

"One at a time guys," Kat laughed.

"I know we had a goodbye party last night, but we had to come down and say goodbye." Tanya said. "You're the first of us to leave."

"Good luck, Kat. We'll miss you." Rocky bounced up and down.

"Chill, Rock-o," Jason grinned. "Keep in touch, Kitty Kat."

Kat wrinkled her nose and glared at him.

Tommy hadn't said anything, so she turned toward him. Tommy smiled at her sadly. He pulled her close and whispered, "I'll miss you."

"We'll stay in touch."

"Thanks for everything, Kat. _Everything_."

She looked at him closely, and she saw it, the spark was coming back in his eyes. It had faded after Kim had broken up with him, but it was starting to shine again. She could tell that he knew that Kat had taken him under her wing until he was strong enough to stand on his own.

"You're welcome, for everything."

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips

She handed Tommy a letter as they announced her flight's final boarding.

"Read it later." He looked perplexed but he nodded.

The gang surrounded her for one last hug

"Let us know when you're settled."

"I will. I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'll e-mail as soon as I'm set up."

"Bye everyone."

The tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled as she walked toward her future. She knew that they would all be okay. A beautiful goodbye indeed.


	2. Beautiful Mess

Both of these stories started out as song fic's. That's why the last line probably didn't make any sense. It was based on Beautiful Goodbye by Jennifer Hanson and this one is based on A Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio (?). Maybe. It was meant to be a one-shot but I like Psycho Tangerine's stories and in her (I don't know if you're male or female, or even going to read it!) review, mentioned that it was too bad I didn't continue. So here goes.

Beautiful Mess 

Tommy watched his ex-girlfriend head toward the gate. They had dated for eighteen months and this was the way it ended for him. Again. Watching while they walked out of his life forever. Luckily, he and Kat had already broken up but watching two of his girlfriends leave like that was hard.

Kat had been a blessing to him and he hoped that'd he given her some comfort in return. They hadn't been right for one another and luckily, they both knew it.

"Are you okay?" Jason's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, man, I am. I'm going to miss her, though."

"Yeah, me too," Jason's voice was wistful.

Tommy shot a glance at him. "You like her?" he asked neutrally.

Jason shrugged. "It's not like it matters now. She's your ex, for one and two, she's going to London."

"London is a problem, but I wouldn't have one if you two hooked up. Maybe some flashes of jealousy." He laughed softly. "Kat and I had a talk when we broke up and she said that we filled a need in one another. I was about to take it as an insult, but she made a lot of sense. She had moved half-way across the world and Kim had just broken up with me. So, if you get the opportunity…go for it."

"Guys? We're leaving."

They turned to find Rocky, Tanya, and Adam behind them. Rocky was grinning widely; obviously they'd been listening to the conversation.

At least Rocky had been. Tanya was looking worried, but she was staring at Adam, who was watching Rocky with hot eyes. Tommy, usually the last to see these things, was stunned. "Uh, yeah, let's get out of here," he said slowly.

Later that evening, he pulled Kat's letter out of his pocket. He unfolded it and then read.

Dear Tommy,

I don't know where our roads will lead us. I don't know where we'll be when we're through, but thank you for being my friend.

Love, Kat

P.S. I'd better hear about you and Kim getting back together. SOON!

P.P.S. Something is up with Rocky and Adam. Get your head out of the clouds and start looking!

Kat always did see more than everyone wanted them to see. Tommy smiled. This had the potential for being a mess, but hopefully, it would be a beautiful one.


End file.
